Neji, portes moi sur ton dos !
by Canhaan
Summary: Ou comment avoir la tête dans les étoiles. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto's property, too bad.

**Notes :** 1/ Quand j'ai écris ce one-shot, _Sweet Lullaby_ de Deep Forest est passé en boucle sur mon lecteur media. Je vous laisse vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

2/ Non! je ne suis pas perverse! Ou très peu (en même temps avec Neji... Ok je sors). Mais là c'est très peu ^^

* * *

_._

Encore une journée harassante aux côtés de deux piles électriques infatigables, et d'un génie dont le mot « relâchement » ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Tenten en avait marre. Le soleil se couche tout de même ! Déjà qu'en été les journées durent suffisamment longtemps comme ça… L'entraînement avait commencé au matin très tôt, dans un terrain en hauteur et bordé par la forêt. Une heure de pause le midi et rebelote l'aprèm. Mais quand le soleil se couche, normalement c'est FINI !

De toute façon, si eux peuvent toujours puiser dans les ressources que leur offre leur inépuisable chakra ou ténacité, elle, elle n'avait plus de rouleaux ! Et puis il faut pas croire, mais lancer des parchemins implique qu'il faille ranger toutes ses armes ensuite : c'est du boulot ! Lors d'une bataille c'est bien différent. Elle utilise son rouleau d'invocation où un nombre infini d'armes peuvent en sortir, requérant tout son chakra. Pendant les attaques, la plupart des armes peuvent être détruites ou partiellement inutilisables.

De plus, pour les entraînements, elle réduisait la charge afin de ce concentrer sur certaines techniques. C'était selon la place disponible dans ses poches qu'elle y allait. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait tout de même testé ses sept plus puissants parchemins. Alors tant pis pour ces messieurs, mais elle s'arrête. D'ailleurs, elle avait vraiment trop chaud, même son débardeur était à la limite du supportable. _Comment font-ils avec cette combinaison ??_

- « Oy mina ! Je suis à sec et puis… _c'est l'heure_ » leur fit-elle.

Elle resta plantée debout face à eux, les mains jouîntes avec un joli sourire. Si elle paraissait calme et obéissante, cette attitude voulait surtout dire « _Senseï, donnez moi cette putain de permission, je veux me barrer !_ »

- « Yosh ! Le soleil flamboyant se couche sur notre beau village ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! L'entraînement s'arrête vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Demain vous avez la journée de libre. Soyez à l'heure au soir devant les portes pour la nouvelle mission ! » _(Pose du mec cool)_

- « Une mission, Gaï-senseï ? Yata !! Où irons-nous ? »

- « Au pays de l'eau, c'est une mission de rang B. Je vous expliquerais les modalités plus en détails demain. »

- « Hai ! Gaï-senseï ! Je ne peux déjà plus attendre ! »

- « Lee, Lee ! Tu sais que la fleur de la jeunesse se doit de se préserver de l'impétueuse …. »

Et _blablabla_ ! Les deux énergumènes s'éloignaient, déjà plongés dans un discours enflammé sur la valeur de la vie et des joies insoupçonnées qui consistaient à lever un rocher d'une tonne à bout de bras. Copains comme cochons c'est deux là. Juste plus verts que roses.

Neji s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et était retourné à ses oiseaux. _Un, deux, trois …_

- « Seize »

Une légère brise se leva. Quelques secondes après, dans un bruissement de feuilles, Tenten pu compter seize piafs qui s'envolaient jusqu'au couchant.

- « Tu vas resté là jusqu'à ce que tous les animaux de la forêt se soient endormis ? » lui lança t-elle. Il se contenta de tourner uniquement sa tête vers elle.

- « Je ne suis pas encore à sec ».

Il était trop aimable pour ne pas rajouter un « contrairement à toi ». Il lui faisait juste clairement comprendre que vouloir absolument terminer son entraînement avant que la sombre nuit ne tombe, et éviter ainsi ses dangereux prédateurs, signifie être fainéant. Logique.

Mais Tenten ne lui en voulait pas car il n'avait pas parlé d'un ton brusque. C'était moqueur mais pas méchant. Lui, toujours en quête de plus de perfection et d'un moyen pour combler ses failles. Il savait sa puissance et LUI ne lésinait pas sur son entraînement. _C'est un robot ou quoi ? _Et bien pas elle ! Mais il n'avait pas voulu la renvoyer à son plus faible potentiel, elle le savait.

Oui ! Elle n'avait pas la plus grande source de chakra qui soit, et comparée à lui elle se sentait toute petite. Mais elle était heureuse d'être une ninja ! Elle aurait pu naître sans la moindre goutte de chakra circulant dans ses veines. Et alors qu'elle faisait partie d'une modeste famille de forgeurs, on avait quand même détecté ce flux d'énergie en elle. Vu ses origines non guerrières, elle s'était forgé sa spécialité en s'inspirant du travail de son clan.

Désormais, elle voulait simplement prouver que même en n'ayant pas eu pour héritage de techniques particulières ou quelques dons, elle pouvait être une kunoïchi redoutable « _comme Tsunade-sama !_ ».

Neji était plus négatif qu'elle positive c'est tout. Elle ne voulait pas porter sur ses épaules sa condition comme un fardeau alors qu'elle ne la considérait pas comme telle. Mais elle respectait et admirait Neji plus que tout. Même si durant son enfance il travaillait toujours plus pour l'estime que lui porteraient les autres, désormais l'homme travaillait pour lui-même. Un insatisfait !

Pendant qu'elle cogitait, toujours debout, Neji s'en était retourné à son enchaînement.

« _Toujours à vouloir se prouver qu'il peut le faire. Mais il peut tout faire ! _» pensa t-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Finalement elle rentrerait plus tard, elle aimait bien le regarder à l'oeuvre.

Elle l'observait. Il terminait de dégommer un poteau et remettait négligemment sa veste sur ses larges épaules. Elle pouvait voir son torse sculpté. Il avait la puissance et l'intelligence. Aucune raison de se dénigrer de la sorte ! Et il était beau comme un Dieu. Une peau laiteuse, des cheveux bruns longs et brillants, une carrure irréprochable et des yeux tels des flèches qui pouvaient vous transpercer en passant en plein sur votre pauvre petit cœur. Et c'était le cas de le dire, s'il n'était pas obsédé par ses capacités, il aurait pu voir les cœurs de centaines de jeunes filles battrent désespérément pour lui. Donner lui une toge et Tenten l'aurait nommé Empereur. Pas qu'elle soit misérablement entichée de lui (ou presque…), elle ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de poser encore et encore un regard plus léger sur lui.

Sa réflexion se poursuivit sur le thème de « A quoi peut bien penser un Hyûga ?? ». C'est vrai, à l'exception d'Hinata, tous cachent tellement bien leurs émotions. Depuis 5 ans qu'elle était à ses côtés, il était toujours aussi discret sur ses pensées. Que peut-on ressentir lorsque l'on voit le monde à travers leurs yeux ?

_._

Elle se redressa brusquement, une expression tout à fait sérieuse sur son visage.

- « Neji ! Je peux te demander une faveur ?? »

- « A quoi viens-tu subitement de penser ? »

- « Je veux voir ce que toi tu vois ! »

- « … c'est-à-dire ? Si je peux me permettre, le Byakugan c'est inutile pour toi. »

- « Rooh je sais ça ! Je ne parle pas de voir à travers tes yeux. Mais tout du moins d'essayer d'être à ta place… de ressentir ce que toi tu pourrais ressentir… »

Que ressent-on lorsque l'on pulvérise un arbre à coup de Jūken ? Ça, elle ne risquait pas non plus de le savoir. Mais lorsque l'on tourbillonne dans un Kaiten…?

OK, il était largué.

- « Et bien… » Continua t-elle en tortillant ses doigts. On aurait presque dit sa cousine, encore plus déroutant.

- « Tu as des problèmes ? » s'inquiéta t-il. Elle rougissait de plus en plus. « Tu veux te venger de quelqu'un ? On t'a agressé ? »

- « Oh non ! Stop, stop ! Non rien de ça. C'est juste que c'est pas un truc évident à demander _au genre de personne auquel tu appartiens » _prononça t-elle tellement bas qu'il ne pu saisir la fin de la phrase.

« hem… eto… Nejiportesmois'ilteplaît ! »

Rectification, là il est largué et les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- « Je veux voir ce que ça fait d'être dans un Kaiten ! Par conséquent tu vas devoir me porter, parce que subir ton attaque de plein fouet je sais très bien l'effet que ça fait » déclara t-elle avec ardeur en le pointant du doigt, les jambes écartées. « Je veux pouvoir me tenir en son centre, sentir la vitesse de ce tourbil… »

- « Hum… c'est stupide. » objecta t-il

_Quel glaçon !_

- « Dis surtout tu n'es pas assez talentueux pour effectuer ta technique avec une petite difficulté ! »

- « N'essaies pas de m'avoir avec ce genre de futilités Tenten. »

Ca y'est elle se sentait vexée. _Tu t'enflammes trop vite, pour rien _! Parfois elle se demandait quand est-ce que son caractère de glace fondrait.

Elle avait envie de bouder. Oh oui elle allait rentrer chez elle bouder un coup, se coller devant un film d'horreur avec un pot de glace qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de dévorer en entier à la petite cuillère, histoire d'exorciser sa frustration.

Neji de son côté assistait avec amusement au débat intérieur qui accaparait la demoiselle. Elle y tenait vraiment apparemment.

Elle affichait une petite moue renfrognée, la bouche façon cul de poule et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ils étaient fins (_ses bras _!). D'ailleurs elle-même était assez fine. Cependant il avait pu constaté avec les dernières années qu'elle avait acquit des formes (oui, il avait constaté...), ainsi qu'une certaine masse musculaire, ce qui est assez évident avec Lee et Gaï comme partenaires. Mais au contraire il la savait légère et résistante, elle saurait s'agripper. Il éviterait d'expulser du chakra par le dos et voilà tout. Il ne devrait perdre qu'un dixième de sa vitesse. Elle allait voir s'il n'était pas assez talentueux.

_Neji, puéril malgré tout !_

- « Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit, vu que celle-ci était déjà bien présente. »

Tenten toujours en train de bouder daigna leva un sourcil. Il s'avança vers elle puis se retournant, lui présenta son dos.

« Si tu tombes, je ne suis pas responsable. »

- « D'a… d'accord ! » bégaya t-elle tellement elle était agréablement surprise.

Elle espérait voir quelque chose malgré la semi obscurité. Le soleil s'était couché et on voyait encore à l'horizon une bande rose qui s'étalait. La lune n'était qu'un mince croissant et on pouvait voir la plupart des étoiles dans le ciel.

Elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules puis d'un petit bond sauta sur son dos. Ses jambes, réceptées par les bras puissants de Neji, s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, mais elle veilla à ne pas les laisser trop basses afin d'éviter de trop le gêner. Elle lui saisi délicatement les cheveux en les coinçant contre sa poitrine. Pas question que sa tête soit noyée par une tignasse brune et qu'elle loupe tout ! Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se cala sur son dos.

- « Tu es prêtes ? »

« _A avoir la tête dans les étoiles_ » se dit elle en levant les yeux.

- « Hai ! »

Neji commença à pivoter avec souplesse. Il traça un léger arc de cercle avec ses jambes et laissa ses bras graviter autour de lui. Puis dans une impulsion soudaine démarra. Il sentit les cuisses fermes de Tenten s'agripper avec encore plus de force autour de ses hanches.

Elle avait fermé ses yeux par réflexe mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle en loupe d'avantage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit ses paupières.

- « Wouuaa ! »

Tout n'était qu'un tourbillon argenté autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait arrêter son regard ni sur une étoile, ni sur la Lune, comme si toutes avaient été fondues. « _Aaaaaaah ça va troooop vite !_ » souriait-elle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais Neji continuait d'aller encore plus vite.

Elle sentait ses chignons se relâcher sous la pression de la mini tornade dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et quelques grosses mèches en sortir. Elle entendait le sifflement de l'air à ses oreilles et les feuilles qui se soulèvent. L'air était plus frais, cela faisait tellement de bien. La douce lumière blanche était devenue bleutée car le chakra de Neji se dispersait dans la sphère. Parfois il lui semblait que ses bras glissaient progressivement. Elle se redonnait un élan pour se repositionner et au passage attrapait spontanément le thorax du jeune homme pour une meilleure prise. Quand on risque de tomber et de se faire très mal, on agit sans plus aucune gêne.

- « Kyaaaa ! »

Ses cheveux s'étaient totalement libérés et tourbillonnaient défiant les lois de la gravité. Pour Neji, qui en sentant la prise de Tenten sur son buste avait levé un instant la tête, ils lui semblèrent atteindre même les limites du Kaiten. « _Elle a les cheveux si longs ?_ »

Le tourbillon durait depuis trente bonnes secondes déjà et Neji ralenti. C'est que paradoxalement le temps passe moins vite à l'intérieur. N'étant pas habitué à avoir un poids sur lui, lorsqu'il s'arrêta complément, il fut déséquilibré et bascula en arrière… dans un effet de ralenti.

Il resserra vainement sa prise sur les cuisses de la kunoichi, mais c'est accompagné d'un petit cri de Tenten qu'il s'aplatit sur la jeune fille qui explosa d'un rire clair, encore totalement charmée par l'expérience. Il se redressa immédiatement sur les coudes et pivota pour l'observer. Elle détachait son bandeau de ninja et vint reposer ses mains sur ses épaules, la tête encore tournée vers les étoiles.

- « Tenten, ça va ? » s'enquit-il, conscient de l'avoir écrasé.

- « C'était magnifique. » dit-elle rêveuse en triturant une des mèches du jeune homme « Une véritable explosion de sensation. »

Sa respiration était encore rapide. Il entendait son cœur tambouriner. Ses cheveux, _en effet_ de longueur très raisonnable, c'est-à-dire devant lui arriver jusqu'à ses reins, reposaient tout autour d'elle. Et son expression était digne de celle d'une petite fille de 5 ans encore émerveillée par le spectacle auquel elle venait de participer.

- « Alors on ne boude plus ? »

- « Non. Tu es incroyable » déclara t-elle le plus simplement du monde et en croisant son regard.

Pour si peu et il se met à rougir ! _Pas digne d'un Hyûga ça_. D'autant plus qu'il était toujours couché sur la jeune fille. Elle laissa retomber sa tête dans l'herbe.

Après tout ils étaient bien. Simplement enlacés dans l'herbe à profiter des étoiles. L'entraînement était bel et bien terminé cette fois. Il se sentait un peu stupide à cette pensée, mais il était fier. Il n'avait que fait retomber en enfance une jeune fille de 17 ans mais à cet instant l'éclat présent dans ses yeux chocolat et à la reconnaissance qu'elle lui avait communiquée lui avait fait plaisir.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient leur journée de libre pour le lendemain, car il se sentait prêt à passer la nuit ici et dans cette position ! Néanmoins, prestance oblige, il se décala et se posa aux côtés de Tenten pour mieux admirer les astres. L'air était doux, et la présence de l'un apaisante à l'autre. Elle l'avait trouvé si gentil qu'elle se sentait un peu ridicule de l'avoir supplier comme une enfant de la prendre sur son dos. _Elle avait donc eu tant que ça l'air d'une gamine ?_

- « Merci »

La kunoichi se redressa. Elle se tourna vers Neji, assise, position genoux écartés et poings au milieu, contre le sol.

- « P… pourquoi cela ? »

- « Parce que je me sens vivant. » la fixa t-il.

Le vent souffla légèrement sur eux, emportant ses longs cheveux. C'était une petite brèche mais il s'était un ouvert à elle. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire tendrement. _Ses yeux visent droit sur mon cœur_… On n'entendait que le chant des grillons et les bruits lointains qui s'élevaient de la place du village.

Tenten se posa lentement sur le côté, presque collée à lui et posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Elle avait réaliser qu'elle ne lui avait pas clairement dit « merci ». Elle voulait lui en faire un à sa manière. _Dommage que son bandeau recouvre son front…_ Elle passa distraitement son doigt sur les contours du symbole de la feuille durant presque une minute.

Neji croisait parfois son regard. Mais il le détournait, comme si le visage de la jeune fille s'était simplement retrouvé par hasard sur la trajectoire d'une étoile filante qu'évidemment il observait. Il n'y avait aucune intention dissimulée dans le geste de Tenten. Aucun appel à une tentation ou autre. Pourtant il se sentait tenté. Il n'était pas habitué à _autant de tendresse_. Il était presque honteux d'être encore vierge de toute relation avec une fille, et donc parfois trop réceptif à son goût. Il se sentait tellement à sa merci. La main glissa jusqu'à sa tempe. _Mais il y prenait goût._

Puis Tenten vint se pencher pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, leurs corps se frôlant un instant. « Aligato »

Il sentit la jeune fille se dérober.

- « Non » Neji l'attrapa par la taille et la maintint face à lui. Elle tressaillit. Oui, il venait de s'habituer _très vite_ à cette tendresse charnelle.

- « Non quoi ? » Un espoir sourd montait. Lorsque Neji l'avait rapproché, une de ses mains était retombée à même la peau sur la poitrine du jeune homme. _Elle est si douce et chaude_. Elle n'osait pas la retirer et mais avait une furieuse envie de la laisser vagabonder. De tracer le contour de ses muscles, d'y laisser sa marque. _J'ai envie de le toucher encore plus._

- « Restes comme ça ». Leurs deux bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre. _Il… il faut qu'elle reste contre moi._ Il l'a suppliait. Si elle bougeait ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il ne pourrait plus réfléchir. Une brise souffla à nouveau.

- « Tu n'as pas envie de regarder les étoiles ? » demanda t-elle d'un souffle court en lui désignant le ciel des yeux. Un frisson se propageait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui brouillant les sens. Elle s'affaissa un moment, collant son front contre le sien et fermant les yeux. _Encore plus proche…_

- « Ce... hum... ce n'est pas... des étoiles dont j'ai envie » Il avait ressentit son sursaut, le faisant frissonner à tour, aiguisant au contraire toutes ses perceptions._ Plus envie de réfléchir_. Il respirait presque à en perdre haleine.

Le mot « envie » fut murmuré contre les lèvres de la jeune fille. A la fin de sa prononciation, les deux bouches étaient scellées complément. Puis la danse devint plus langoureuse, aussi bien pour leurs langues que pour leurs corps, les électrifiant.

* * *

_._

Leurs souffles hératiques se calmaient peu à peu. Ils avaient entendu un groupe de personnes approcher et s'étaient stoppé net. (_On est dans un lieu public quand même !_) Il l'avait installé au creux de son épaule. Tenten s'était laissée faire, et avait déposer un baiser sur le torse offert avant de retourner vers les étoiles. Elle comptait bien s'endormir comme ça, dans ses bras. Pour Neji, elle lui était désormais trop spéciale à son cœur pour qu'il ne la lâche.

_._

**End**

_Reviews?_


End file.
